


A Heroic Ending

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Minato's final thoughts. Oneshot.
Kudos: 1





	A Heroic Ending

As I lie there, blood oozing from my lips as a result of the fatal chest wound that my wife, Uzumaki Kushina and I received as a result of us sacrificing ourselves to protect our newborn son, Naruto from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, I can't help but feel a deep sense of guilt over what has happened.

In just a few short hours, the peace of our home, the village of Konoha has been completely shattered following the appearance of a mysterious masked man who not only killed the midwives and ANBU personnel assigned to guard Kushina as she gave birth but also took Naruto hostage albeit temporarily, forcing me to step in and save Naruto although the man escaped with Kushina.

After I brought Naruto to a safe house, I headed off and managed to save Kushina in the nick of time.

If I hadn't, then the Nine-Tails which had been released from her body courtesy of the Tail Releasing Method would have killed her.

After reuniting Kushina with Naruto, I left them behind and prepared to head into the village to help repel the attack. 

My one regret was that I wasn't able to stop the masked man from not only releasing the Nine-Tails but also unleashing it on Konoha, an incident that has left many buildings destroyed and its citizens either dead or injured. 

I then fought the masked man, knowing that defeating him would mean freeing the Nine-Tails from his control and it worked thanks to a combination of my own speed as well as my Rasengan although the man later fled.

However, the Nine-Tails continued its own rampage, targeting everything and anything in its way.

Had I not intervened and stopped it altogether, there's no doubt in my mind that it would not have stopped, even if Konoha had been burnt to the ground.

Given that it probably despises humans in general, the Nine-Tails would be rampaging through the whole world, only stopping once its desire for revenge had been more or less satisfied. 

As the Fourth Hokage, the leader of this village, I wasn't prepared to let that happen.

Not at all.

I wasn't about to stand back and allow this incident to go any further than it already had.

I'm grateful that I managed to stop the attack although I fear that it might have come at a great cost.

I'm also worried about the future and something tells me that tonight is not going to be the last night that mysterious masked man, whoever he is makes an appearance.

But I'm relieved that I managed to successfully carry out my plan to divide the Nine-Tails into two: the Yin half will reside in me while the Yang half is in Naruto's body.

I did this because I believe that Naruto is the Child of Prophecy, the one who will save the world as Jiraiya-sensei predicted all those years ago so I want Naruto to have as much power as possible, especially if he and the masked man cross paths again in the future.

Hopefully, Konoha can begin to slowly recover from this tragedy.

As for me, it's a shame that my tenure as Hokage has come to an abrupt, premature end.

It really is.

However, I'm glad that I could stop the Nine-Tails from rampaging any further, even if it did cost Kushina and I our lives.

It's just too bad I won't be here any longer.

My final wish is that Konoha can put aside all its feelings of anger over what happened today and treat Naruto with respect instead of blaming him for their woes and ignoring him altogether.

Naruto..

I'm so sorry I won't be able to raise you and watch you grow up.

But I have faith in you.

I know that you'll be able to overcome everything and anything life throws at you.

Once I've managed to tell my predecessor, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen Naruto's name and my wish that the village sees him as a hero, not as the monster responsible for so much death and destruction, I close my eyes, thankful for the fact that I managed to live such an eventful life although it was very short.

And then seconds later, everything goes dark.

_Forever._

**Fin**


End file.
